"Safehaven"
Title "Safehaven" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Magtatalo talo ang lahat kung saan ba talaga ang tinatawag nilang safehaven. Character Highlight * Eric * Rose * Rei *Roy Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Ronald as Ronn * Joseph as Roy * Jana as Jinnah * Jheassie as May * Aila as Ail * Tonn as Anton (Indirectly Mentioned) * Justin as Justin (Mentioned Only) * Bryan as James (Mentioned Only) * Hazel as Joy (Indirectly Mentioned) * Elay as Eli (Indirectly Mentioned) * Dawn as Jean (Mentioned Only) * Kyla as Kyla (Indirectly Mentioned) * Monique as Aria (Indirectly Mentioned) * Tricia as Tricia (Indirectly Mentioned) * Shane as Shane (Indirectly Mentioned) * Patrice as Maria (Mentioned Only) * Arvee as Arvin (Mentioned Only) * Hans as Gabby (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei * Eric * Zechariah * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * Angelo * Andrew * Zack * Nina * Aldrin * Rose * Jen (Mentioned Only) * Christa (Mentioned Only) Summary Nagulat ang mga studyante nang makita nila ang kanilang mga kaklaseng sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail. Nagkamustahan ang isa't isa hanggang sa naitanong ni Jinnah kung nasaan sina Justin. Sinabi rin nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Napansin nilang maraming sugat si Roy ngunit tsaka nalang niya daw ito ikwekwento dahil may naghihintay sa kanila sa kotse, si Rose. Nagulat si Zack at Nina nang marinig nila ang pangalan ni Rose. Tinanong ni Zack kung ito ba ay si Rose Cruz, sumangayon naman sila. Matapos nito pinuntahan nila kung nasaan si Rose. Si Andrew na sinamahan si Sister Rei sa rooftop ay nakita si Aldrin na kausap si Father Angelo. Tinawag ni Andrew si Aldrin upang makapagusap sina Rei at Angelo. Nagkwentuhan sila at nagpalitan sila ng kwento. Nagtaka si Rei kung bakit may baril si Angelo, ito daw ay para maprotektahan ang kanilang mga sarili sa mga demonyo na nasa ibaba ng rooftop. Maya maya ibinigay ni Angelo ang shotgun kay Rei upang maprotektahan ang kanyang sarili. Sa kotse kung nasaan si Rose, ay naiinip na. Maya maya may lumapit sa kanya na parang kakilala niya. Nagulat siya nang makita niya sina Zack at Nina na kasama niya noon sa manila. Nagkamustahan sila hanggang sa itanong ni Rose kung nasaan si Andrew, sinamahan nila ito sa kanya. Kinwento ni Andrew ang pagdating ng ibang mga survivors sa lugar. Matapos nito bumaba na sila upang salubungin ang mga bagong dating hanggang sa napansin ni Aldrin si Rose, nagulat din si Andrew sa nakita niya, hindi alam ni Aldrin na magkakilala sila kaya nagulat siya nung niyakap ni Rose si Andrew. Nababahala si Eric sa sinabi ni Brian kanina at napansin ito ni Eva, hindi niya sinabi ang totoo hanggang sa naputol ang usapan nang sinabi ni Sister Rei na pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Sa ospital, lookout sa labasan sina Isabelle at Maybelle. Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa tungkol sa kanilang buhay pagibig. Inamin ni Isabelle na may pagtingin siya kay Zechariah pero natatakot itong aminin sa kanya kaya sinuggest ni Maybelle na si Omid na lamang ang gustuhin niya pero sinabi niya na may girlfriend na ito sa ibang bansa. Maya maya napansin nilang pabalik na sila Eric pero napansin nilang may kasama pa silang isang kotse. Nabahala ang dalawa dahil sinuway ni Eric ang usapan nila. Pagbubuksan na sana nila ito ng pintuan nang pinigilan ito ni Zechariah na galit na galit. Nagtaka sila Maybelle kung papaano niya nalaman ang mga ito dahil wala naman siya noong umalis ang mga bata. Nakita nila na kasama niya si Brian at dito napagalamang nagsumbong ito sa kanya. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin ang mga studyante. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Ang mga studyante ay sa chips section pumwesto. Nagusap usap sila sa mga experiences nila bago sila napunta kung nasaan sila ngayon. Sina Andrew , Rose , Nina , Zack at Aldrin ay sa counter pumwesto. Lookout sila ngayon dito. Nagusap usap rin sila. Sinimulan ito ni Aldrin at sinabing nagagandahan siya kay Isabelle na nasa wine room nang lugar. Matapos nito, nauwi sa seryosong usapan nang tanungin ni Nina si Rose kung papaano siya nakaligtas sa North Edsa. Biniro nalang muna ito ni Rose at sinabi na malalakas sila kaya sila nabuhay. Tuloy lang kulitan ng magkakaibigan. Si Rei at Angelo ay nasa staff room ng lugar. Napansin ni Rei na tulog na si Angelo kaya naisipan ni Rei na magpalit ng damit dahil naiisip na niyang maging normal na tao ngayon. Sa Wineroom kung nasaan sina Isabelle, Maybelle, Eric at Omid, ay seryoso ang aura. Nagtanong si Eric kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang humiwalay kina Zechariah, pinagaan naman nila ang loob niya at nagtuloy lang sila sa inuman. Sa chips section, tinanong na ng lahat kung ano ang nangyari kay Roy kung bakit siya nagkasugat nang marami. Naikwento niya ang tungkol sa school bus noon at sa pagkakakonekta niya kina James noon sa eskwelahan. Kinwento din niya kung paano sila narescue nang mga military, pinasakay sila sa isang helicopter at minadali sila nito dahil dumami ang zombies at nakagat din si Jen kaya hindi na nila natawagan sila James kaya sinulatan nalang ni Arvin ng sulat si Maria at pinaiwan nila ito sa bus. Habang nasa biyahe sila Roy sa helicopter, hindi pa sila nakakalayo nang napansin nilang nagpagewang gewang ang helicopter at nadiskubre nilang zombie na ang pilot nito kaya nagcrash ang helicopter. Nagising nalang siya na kasama na niya sina Ronn, Ail, May at Jinnah at Rose sa bahay nila Jinnah. Tinanong ni Denie kung nasaan na sina Arvin at Gabby. Sinabi ni Roy na wala na daw si Arvin nang nakita nila ang crash site pero si Gabby nakita nilang namatay na. Naawa ang lahat kay Gabby. Matapos nito, natulog na ang lahat sa pagod. Deaths * Gabby (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Ronn * First appearance of Roy * First appearance of Jinnah * First appearance of May * First appearance of Ail * First appearance of Rose * Omid is based on Telltales the walking dead character with the same girlfriend named Christa. * October 1 2013 (10:00am-7:00pm) Other Character's Whereabouts